<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Sweet a Sin by DarklingDarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895024">How Sweet a Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling'>DarklingDarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Not actually dark Tony though, Omega Loki (Marvel), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Revenge, Sex, Sex Slave, Smut, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's about to lose his house... Tony Stark has a proposition.</p><p>***</p><p>Big bad billionaire Alpha Tony Stark offers to save Loki's house and pay off his debts, but, like with most things... there's always a catch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hello! How are you!</p><p>Welcome, welcome &lt;3</p><p>So, this story is an orgional story I wrote many years ago. I was reluctant to post it because I was quite young when I wrote it and the quality of the writing just isn't that great. Still, it was a fun little story to write and I thought it might be nice to share. Gives you a peek at a young DarklingDarling's work lmao.</p><p>This story is only a little over 6000 words- don't be fooled by the number of chapters, I've only posted it like this because it's easier to break up the different POV's~ </p><p>*Please read the tags- there is no non-con between Tony/Loki, but it can be considered possibly dubious consent.*</p><p>Enjoy! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't stop the tears from finally spilling over as I looked at the letter. It was the final notice. Two weeks before I lost the home my grandfather had broken his back to build. All for nothing. The worst part wasn't losing the house, the worst was that once the house was taken from me, they would tear it down to extend a line of luxury apartments. </p><p>I scowled at the thought, wiping away the tears in anger. I had to control myself, hold in the anger till I got home. I was on my way to the company who planned to destroy my family home, to beg. </p><p>I had already been to all the banks, and no one was willing to take a chance on an unmated Omega with poor credit history. I straightened my tie and cleared my throat, trying to straighten myself out. I breathed slowly, trying to gain the nerve to walk through the doors. I clutched the letter, folding it roughly and shoving it in my jacket pocket. I walked in steady, trying to put on an air of confidence as I died a little inside. I smiled at the lady at the desk and explained my situation. </p><p>"And what's your name Sir?" </p><p>She asked, phone already to her ear.</p><p>"Loki Odinson." </p><p>I stated. She motioned to a seat and I sat down as she talked into the receiver. I listened in as she talked. </p><p>"A Mr Loki Odinson is here, about the TS Apartment project on West Street." </p><p>She stated, sounding bored, as if she had made this call plenty of times and already knew the answer. My face fell. There was no hope left. I watched her eyes squint suddenly, as she glanced at me from the side. </p><p>"Ahh, dark hair, fair skin… green eyes?" </p><p>She sounded confused, describing me as I sat there nervously. She looked even more confused at the answer she got on the phone as she cocked her head to the side. She asked the person to repeat what they had said. She nodded uneasily and hung up the phone, turning to me. </p><p>"The CEO will see you about your case. Top floor, they will direct you from there." </p><p>I nodded, frowning, and walked to the elevator. Well, that was strange? Still, the hope in my heart seemed to explode. If I could just talk to him, then maybe I could convince him. </p><p>By the time I reached the top floor, I was yawning. They did direct me when I mentioned my saviour, some with questions in their eyes. Perhaps this didn't happen a lot? I finally reached his door, inspecting the outside of the large office. The whole room was made from glass, smoked so that all you could see was the shadows of the furniture and the man inside. I shuddered at the thought of working in an office with barely any privacy. I breathed in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I knocked on the door. </p><p>"Come in." </p><p>A deep voice boomed and I jumped at the sound. I opened the door, closing it behind me before I got the courage to look into his eyes. I gasped. Before me sat a man that desperately belonged to a men's cologne advertisement. His black hair was slicked back smoothly from his tanned face. His strong jawline was celebrated by a neatly trimmed beard and his eyes, a dark black that made me want to walk out the door right now, and at the same time, made me want to step closer and stare into its depths. But that wasn't what made me stop dead in my place. </p><p>It was the familiarity that slapped me across the face. I knew this man. Well, I knew the boy. I studied his office, black leather armchairs, cold metal desk, large gold framed breathtaking piece of art. Obviously he had done well for himself. I opened my mouth as I tried to think of something to say, all I could whisper was his name in disbelief. </p><p>"Tony Stark." </p><p>He regarded me with his cold eyes, gesturing to a seat. He looked me up and down, and not in a friendly way. </p><p>"Ah Loki, the years have treated you very well." </p><p>I blushed, more in discomfort than pleasure. I looked up and saw the name printed across the numerous awards lined across his walls. Anthony Stark. So, he was the big boss here? I decided not to pry, I had to remember why I was here. He crossed his hands on his desk, still scanning me as if I were some kind of riddle. </p><p>"So, I was told that your house was soon to be demolished." </p><p>I nodded, more comfortable now that we were on the task at hand. </p><p>"Yes, my home will be destroyed in the effort to build your Apartment blocks." </p><p>I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice but I could hear the anger creeping into my words. I breathed in slowly. Nothing was helped with anger. </p><p>"And I'm wondering, what do you think I can do about this?" </p><p>I swallowed at the smirk tugging at his lips. </p><p>"I was hoping that you could help, to stop the buildings." </p><p>He grinned at me, unfolding his arms. </p><p>"You want me to stop a 12 million dollar deal so that you can keep your house?" </p><p>I nodded. I didn't care how ridiculous it sounded. The least I could do was ask... then I could say I tried. </p><p>"It's my family's house. It's the last thing in this world I have of them. I can't just let it go." </p><p>I raised my voice. Sitting back in my chair huffing. His grin got wider, as if the more passionate I got about this, the happier it made him. </p><p>"What's the address?" </p><p>He asked, the businessman evident in his tone. I told him the address and he picked up the phone, asking for the hotel plans. I didn't understand most of what he said, but I was grateful that at least this was going somewhere. That I wasn't kicked out the second I got here. </p><p>A small lady with glasses came in carrying the rolled-up papers and smiled at the man. He waved her away to her disappointment, eyes on the plans. He scanned the documents for a good few minutes as I nervously fidgeted in my seat. </p><p>"Well, you seem to be in luck, Mr Odinson." </p><p>I smiled. </p><p>"Loki is fine." </p><p>I said, the strangeness from the formality of it all making me cringe. I sat up eagerly in my seat, waiting for his next sentence. </p><p>"Your house is right at the end, meaning that if I wanted to tweak the plans, then your home would be safe." </p><p>I gasped, clapping my hands together in sheer disbelief. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, Tony- I mean Mr Stark, I can't believe this, I-" </p><p>He stopped me with a raised hand and a devilish grin. </p><p>"Except I don't know if you really desire this enough for me to change the plans." </p><p>My face dropped along with my heart. </p><p>"No, Mr Stark, I want this more than anything in the world!" </p><p>I held my hand on my heart as I tried to control the racing of my pulse. What was he doing? </p><p>"And even if I do change the plans, you'd lose your house anyway." </p><p>I was stunned, how did he know? He pointed to the eviction notice poking out from my pocket. I swallowed, trying to keep the waver out of my voice. </p><p>"I will take care of that." </p><p>I said, unsuccessful in my attempt to sound strong. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and shook his head. </p><p>"I just don't think I find your case compelling enough to waste my time on." </p><p>I gasped, my eyes watering at that devastating sentence. I leaned forward, my voice trembling and my words rushed. </p><p>"Please, please Mr Stark! You don't understand what this means to me. It is my home! I would do anything, anything to keep it." </p><p>I bit my lips to stop from embarrassing myself any further. His eyes bore into mine and that same glint shone as he looked me up and down. </p><p>"You would do anything?" </p><p>I nodded, the tears escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. He nodded, his grin reminded me of a lion that had just sunk its teeth into the struggling gazelle. </p><p>"Anything." </p><p>I whispered, as if I had just made a deal with the devil. He paused, letting my answer sink in until he leaned forward towards me. </p><p>"Let's make a little deal. I will change the plans, and I will pay you what is needed for you to be debt-free in the house." </p><p>I was stunned, my eyes widened, trying to understand what he was trying to say. He was going to pay off my debts? Why? For what? I frowned, thinking hard what to say. </p><p>"You said a deal..." </p><p>I trailed off, thinking. He nodded, winking at me. </p><p>"Ah, the same old Loki, clever as always." </p><p>His eyes never left mine, and I looked away, not letting the power of his gaze deter me. </p><p>"I will make your problem disappear if you spend 24 hours with me." </p><p>My frown deepened even more. What was he saying? My foggy brain tried to process this conversation but all that was going through were bits and pieces. </p><p>"As my slave." </p><p>He finished, his expression as he finished that sentence read like he was tasting a fine wine.</p><p>"You're what?! What do you mean? Like, clean your house?" </p><p>He laughed, a tinkling sound, like water falling from a stream. </p><p>"As my sex slave."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, my lovelies!</p><p>Just uploading a couple of chapters as they aren't really supposed to be chapters, just ways to break up the change in POV.</p><p>Extra reminder to read the tags- there are mentions of certain triggering themes- but there is no rape or non-con between Tony/Loki, if anything, its mildly dubious consent.</p><p>This story isn't really super dark like my usual stuff- it's quite an old story of mine lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I checked my watch again impatiently. After I made my offer he had called me every name under the sun, then had stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I was amazed the damn thing didn't shatter. </p><p>I smiled at the memory of his round ass swaying as he strode away. I licked my lips at the image of him when he first walked in. His midnight ringlets falling loosely against creamy skin, his rose-blushed lips as they parted slightly, searching for something to say when he recognised who I was. </p><p>His scent, god, his scent. I could never have forgotten that intoxicating smell of roses and summer rain… like the embodiment of my childhood, coming to haunt me. The Omega that got away.</p><p>I felt the ache in my bones when I first heard his name on the phone, it was like fate was serving him on a delicious platter for me to pick away at. For my sweet taste of revenge. I couldn't believe my luck when I realised just how easy it would be to take him, and yet, it had been two and a half hours already. </p><p>I had given him three hours to decide, along with my personal number, but now I was worried I didn't give him enough time. I slammed my fist on the desk. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known that Loki Odinson would be too stubborn to take my offer, even at the chance of losing everything. I sighed, checking my watch again. </p><p>Just as I was about to lose hope, my cell rang. I scrambled for the device, answering it and raising it to my ear. I heard his rapid breathing on the other end as one strangled word left his mouth. </p><p>"Ok." </p><p>I grinned wildly at the image of Loki caught in my net. Now it was time to bring him in. I told him the date and time and told him to write down the address of my place before I hung up. I rubbed my hands together eagerly as I picked up the office phone. </p><p>My secretary answered the phone cheerily and I told her to cancel all my appointments for this Friday, stating that I would be busy on that day. She complied, but I could tell she was confused, I had never since she had worked for me, taken a day off. There was no need to until now. </p><p>Friday was the day. The day Loki Odinson would be mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat there staring at the large blood-red door. It was like it was looking down at me, laughing at the person I had become. I had already cried all the tears from my body on the days leading up to this Friday, yet still, they threatened to spill. </p><p>I had so many questions. Why was he doing this to me? Why did he even want to? He was a handsome, rich man. He could take anyone he wanted and yet here I was, an empty pocketed Omega with looming debt and a house that was about to be demolished. </p><p>Well, not anymore. When I stormed out of his office in my fury, my cold hard fury, I had laughed at the idea...but as my 3-hour deadline was coming to an end I had to ask myself whether I really was too proud to lose my house, my home, rather than sell my body to this horrible man. </p><p>I thought back to when I had known him. He still looked so similar to what he looked like now, but... back then he was different. His eyes were softer, his smile was kind. He was a good person. I laughed at the thought of him in his earlier days, in our earlier days. I had even considered spending my life with him. Bonding to him. I wanted to share my first heat in his arms… What 15 years could do. </p><p>The bitter taste in my mouth made me cough and I gathered up the courage to knock on the door. I waited in agony as I was greeted by a cheerful old lady. She ushered me in and showed me around the house. Did she know what was going on here? Was this a common thing? Him making deals with Omegas in distress for his financial aid?  Why didn't he just find a brothel if he was happy to pay for sex? I swallowed as I answered my own question. Power. It was power he craved. </p><p>I screwed my eyes shut. I was at the mercy of a power-hungry billionaire. Fantastic. </p><p>I checked my watch. 5 pm. He had asked me to be here 20 minutes before, but 5 pm was the start of my 24-hour shift so I ignored that command. My lips trembled but I silenced the urge to burst out in tears as the housekeeper finally finished her tour and sat me down in the lavish lounge room. </p><p>I couldn't look at the expensive sofa or the décor, it just reminded me of the power he had over me. I turned my head to see the kind old lady waving goodbye, packing up her things and walking out the door. She was leaving. </p><p>My heart sank further at the thought of being alone with this man. A shudder ran up my spine. I gasped as I was startled from my thoughts when Tony walked over to me. </p><p>"Loki, I'm glad you could make it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Sorry for how short it is, if I had more time to edit it then I would have uploaded more but c'est la vie &lt;3 More to come shortly when I get time xx</p><p>Again, this isn't supposed to be a dark story, but if you want to read a sex-slave loki fic with more hardcore themes, I have a few: 'Midnight Lillies' (Tony/Loki)- includes themes of torture, rape, obsession. Another fic is 'Orange Juice, No Ice' (Loki/Steve/Tony)- includes themes of rape, sex toys, thrall sex slave vibes, threesomes--- and last but not least, 'The Soul is a Dark and Lonely Place'- themes of rape, abuse, broken mind, sex slavery, pet/master relationship etc!</p><p>Anyway! Thanks for reading! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, gorgeous ones!</p><p>This is just a little update but next one should hopefully be up today too (depending on your timezone I guess lol) Enjoy! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As if I had the choice." </p><p>He spat at me, hatred in his eyes. I clicked my tongue. </p><p>"On the contrary Mr Odinson, you had the choice." </p><p>I raised my eyebrow at him and he looked down at the floor, shame colouring his cream skin in an angry blush. I told him to follow me, and he begrudgingly complied, keeping his distance as we walked up the marble stairs and found my room. I motioned to the red satin-covered bed and heard him swallow as he looked it over. </p><p>"That will be where you are sleeping. But I doubt we will be doing much of that." </p><p>I winked at him. He paled and looked away from the bed in disgust. I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying his discomfort… he looked so fragile in the vastness of my bedroom. I smiled. He was mine. </p><p>"So, do we just do this?" </p><p>He asked, not looking from his hands. I laughed, and he looked at me startled. </p><p>"So eager? No Loki, I've got a few things planned for tonight first." </p><p>That seemed to make him even more nervous. He nodded, still not meeting my eyes. I walked to the wardrobe, pulling out the large bag that was hanging from a hook. I slowly walked towards him and offered the piece. </p><p>He took the item, brows pulling together as he looked at it with just a hint of curiosity. He slowly unzipped the bag and pulled out the garment. I watched him breathe in slowly when he saw its entirety. It was a crisp white suit, the fabric was silk and moved in his hands like running water, adorned with little flourishes of emerald green, golden buttons on the cuffs and down the front.</p><p>"You want me to wear this?" </p><p>He asked, the unguarded surprise evident in his eyes. I swallowed, trying to reign in the small smile pulling at my lips as I watched him with the gift. </p><p>"Well, I need you to look presentable. We will be going out to dinner." </p><p>There was a question on his lips, but he closed his mouth, leaving it unanswered. </p><p>"I'm hungry, I'm sure you are as well. So, we must eat." </p><p>I finished with a defensive huff, flicking him a look. He regarded me with a confused stare and I cleared my throat, looking away as if caught by a thought.</p><p>"After all, you'll need your strength for tonight, little Omega." </p><p>The look in his eyes vanished, replaced by the previous glare. He walked to the bathroom but I grabbed his arm, slowly pulling him back. He pulled his arm from my grasp as if he had been burned. </p><p>"You can change here." </p><p>I stated, watching the horror cross his face. After a long moment of scowling, he walked to the corner of the room, turning his back to me. He slowly slipped off his jeans, exposing his perfectly formed ass. His saintly white underwear seemed to fit like a glove and I openly admired his lean legs, slightly bent as he went for the garment. He quickly grabbed the suit pants, pulling them up with nimble fingers.</p><p>He timidly pulled off his long sleeve t-shirt, throwing it to the ground. I gazed at his slender waist, the nakedness of his back as leant down to grab the dress shirt next. He went for the tie, shaking fingers attempting to wrap it around his delicate neck, fiddling with it in jerky movements, attempting to tie it. I stepped forward breathing in his scent as I grasped his neck. He gasped in surprise and I chuckled, slowly tying it with expert ease. Not my first tie.</p><p>"Shall we go to dinner?" </p><p>I asked. I meant to sound condescending but I couldn't stop the husky tone of lacing my voice as I trailed a hand through his silky locks. It was hard to remember exactly why I wanted to go out to eat, when I had something so delicious in front of me, waiting to be devoured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony's hungry... lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey my loves, you are just in time for Tony and Loki's dinner date, come join us hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I enjoyed it. The dinner. It was the strangest thing. The first hour was the most uncomfortable hour of my life, yet somehow as the evening progressed we started to talk more, laugh more. I couldn't understand this. I should hate the man? He was forcing me into this godforsaken arrangement and yet I was enjoying myself. 

For now. I swallowed uneasily at the thought of what was to come. He seemed to feel my discomfort and that same cold mask came crashing down again. </p><p>We finished our meals and waited for them to bring the car around. This was it. I wondered what he expected of me? Did I have to participate, or could I just lie there until it was over? I sighed, sitting with him in silence as we sped off in the convertible. </p><p>We finally reached his place and I was shaking like a leaf, he seemed to notice my predicament and took off his jacket, pulling it around my shoulders. I smiled in thanks but I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't because of the cold. We walked inside and he got us a couple of glasses. I was grateful for the distraction, glancing at the stairs as if it was the stairway to hell. I swallowed as he brought over the wine. He was still cold, his eyes hard as they bored down at me. </p><p>Ever since I went quiet at dinner, thinking of what was to come, he became the cold-eyed man I had met at the office. He poured us each a glass and I strangled the stem till my fingers turned white. I took a tentative sip and winced at the acidic taste. </p><p>I hated wine, I hated the taste of alcohol in general. But perhaps what I most hated was what it did to me. The liquor of poor judgment. I squinted and downed the whole glass. Coughing at the bitter taste in my mouth. He raised his eyebrows at me. </p><p>"I need the courage." </p><p>I whispered through the burn in my throat. He narrowed his eyes at me and put the glass down with a loud 'clunk'. I jumped at the sound and he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. </p><p>I put my glass down as he was pulling me and each breath came faster, nervous trepidation eating at my soul. The blood in my ears was rushing and I was trying not to have a panic attack as he dragged me up the stairs. I was shivering. This was it. Just like that. 

We flew through the bedroom and he slammed the door shut. He ripped his shirt open, buttons popping everywhere and turned his cold gaze to me. His chiselled body intimidating me. His scent, one I couldn't help but feel safe in, turned sour, turned angry. </p><p>"Take off your clothes." </p><p>He whispered. I stared at the ground, trying to force myself to move but I was stuck, the mingled scent of a pissed off Alpha made my instincts go haywire, made me want to freeze and cower at the same time. Bare my throat to his mercy. </p><p>He huffed, almost like a snarl and moved forward, pushing off the jacket he had given me earlier. I whimpered as he turned me around roughly and pulled off my own suit jacket, his hands moving next to unleash the tie, his fiery eyes drifting to my exposed collar bone.</p><p>"I said, take off your clothes." </p><p>He whispered with a scowl. I did, tears threatening to spill as I undressed, leaving the pretty white suit to pool at my bare feet, exposing almost every inch of my body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two are a bit of a mess ahhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Darlings! Teeny tiny POV change xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was raging. He needed courage? Because the thought of making love to me was so disgusting? I saw it at the end of dinner, the change in him, the souring of his scent. </p><p>I was in shock at how at ease we were with each other. We laughed and talked as if what had happened in high school had never even played out. I even considered calling this thing off, dropping him off at his house with a hefty check and my number. He had cast his spell on me again, and he had broken my heart once more. It was time for revenge, and I would enjoy every last second of it. </p><p>For some reason at the end of the night, he went cold, the look in his eyes the same look he gave me when I had proposed 15 long years ago. That worried, heartbreaking look. </p><p>He stood there shaking now, in all his glory. His skin was so soft, so pale, like the light of the moon that lept through the windows. His body, so perfect for my hands, begging to be touched, to be fucked. </p><p>My eyes moved from his chest, from the delicate pink nipples that were hardened from the cold chill in the room. I raked my gaze over his slender waist, down to strong hips, over to his long shapely legs. </p><p>His skin didn't have a mark on him, milky pure marble, soft to the touch. I reached out and he flinched. </p><p>I took one of his long ringlets of obsidian, twisting it in my fingers, then brought it to my lips, kissing the soft lock. </p><p>His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. I dropped the hair and moved back. </p><p>It's showtime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony doesn't get it smh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another teeny tiny update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes at his command, he told me to look into his own dark orbs. It killed me to do so, all I wanted was to look at the floor until all this was over. I could smell him, smell the way his anger was tainted with desire, and something else… something I couldn’t place. His nose drifted to my neck, inhaling my own scent, tasting my fear. Maybe he enjoyed it, my fear?</p><p>"I want you to go to the bed." </p><p>I went to walk over to it then he cleared his throat. I stopped, waiting for what he was about to say. I couldn’t look at him in the eyes, couldn’t stare down the man I had once known to be good, to be kind… to be mine.</p><p>"And I want you to crawl." </p><p>He said with a predatory smile. I gasped, my fingers shaking. You bastard. </p><p>He nodded in encouragement and I closed my eyes in defeat before kneeling to the ground. My heart clenched painfully, fear curling in my stomach as I slowly got on all fours and started to crawl to the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh... Tony.</p><p>Next chapter up tomorrow if I get enough time after work, sorry for the slow updates xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I honestly thought I would have had this chapter edited and up before now, but I got completely distracted by another story! Sorry guys! I don't want to make any broken promises, but I'll just say that the next chapter should be up soon-- thanks for your patience darlings! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as his ass swayed with every move, my eyes glinting, hungry. I couldn't stop the need growing deep inside my gut and I just wanted to rush to him, pull him into my arms and make love to him all night… but that wasn't what he was here for. He was here because he had to be, and I was here because I deserved to be. There would be no making love. Tonight we would fuck. Nothing more. </p><p>He stopped at the bed, awaiting my next order. </p><p>"Now lie on the bed facing me, arms above your head." </p><p>He slowly did as I asked, his head hung in shame. I walked quietly over to him, then stripped off my clothes, standing fully naked as he watched me wide-eyed and red-faced. Afraid. Something in me bristled at that, not liking the sharp taste of fear in the air. Why should I care, though? Really? Isn't this what I wanted? </p><p>I stepped forward, pushing those thoughts away, watching him as I got onto the bed, my legs either side of his shaking body. I looked down at his trembling flesh, his face turned away from me, looking at the bed. I pulled his head towards me, wanting him to look at me as I took what I wanted. Him. I looked into his eyes as one single tear made its slow trail down his cheek. </p><p>"Just get it over with." </p><p>He whispered, broken. My heart dropped and in that moment, everything changed. Even with his intoxicating scent swirling through my nostrils, even with the feel of his body against my naked flesh driving me crazy, I just couldn't. </p><p>"I can't do this." </p><p>I said, looking into those sad eyes. </p><p>"Don't worry you'll still get your money." </p><p>I sighed as I backed up and collapsed beside him, my hand pressing hard on my eyes, making me see spots. I heard his breathing slow as he laid there frozen. </p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>He whispered in shock. I passed him the bed throw in the corner so he could cover himself, ignoring the flutter of my stomach at the sight of him laid out for the taking. Pretty as a picture.</p><p>"Because I can't do this. No matter how much I've wanted to hurt you I just... can't." </p><p>He sat up, now holding the throw over his chest. </p><p>"Why did you want to hurt me?" </p><p>He asked, astounded. I scowled at myself. </p><p>"Not hurt you physically, just... I don't know."</p><p>I slammed my fist down into the mattress, breathing in a long breath through my teeth, my heart hammering in my chest. </p><p>"What's this really about, Tony?" </p><p>He asked carefully. I breathed in at the sound of my name on his lips, even now, it had a strange power over me. </p><p>I did not want to sit on this damn bed, naked, skin to skin with the man who had broken my heart... and fucking talk about my damn emotions and feelings. I was an Alpha, for god’s sake.</p><p>"The proposal." </p><p>I said coldly. He sighed at that, sitting there quietly, as if thinking what to say. I waited for him to laugh in my face at how pathetic I was for holding onto all this shit for so long. It was true though, wasn't it? I was pathetic.</p><p>I remembered the moment I pulled out the ring, grinning as I showed him. I told him I didn't have a lot of money, but we could start our lives together when we both went to university. I remember watching as his eyes stilled suddenly and he just shook his head. He looked at me with those dead eyes and told me that I was nothing to him, that he wasn't going to waste his time with me and that he wasn't going to university like we had planned. He had said that he was going to move to the city instead and enjoy his life, without me. </p><p>We had been high school sweethearts, all we talked about was our future together, and then with no warning, he just told me he didn't want me anymore and then… he vanished. He tore my heart out and I never trusted another person with it again. </p><p>"Thanos Titan." </p><p>He whispered, so quietly I could hardly hear. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>I questioned, looking at his pale face. His eyes were closed and he was laying so still I was tempted to check for a pulse. He took in a slow breath, a slight tremble on his lips. </p><p>"The night that you proposed, I found out I was pregnant with Thanos Titan’s child."</p><p>His voice was so monotone, like the night he left me. Dead. I tried to process this information. He cheated on me? He left me… for him? I always knew that Thanos had an interest in Loki, every party we went to the Alpha was always trying to crawl up to him when I wasn't around. I guess he had finally succeeded. </p><p>"Thanos raped me, and I was pregnant with his child."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Tony ended up doing the right thing (finally). Last chapter coming soon, let's see how all this plays out :3</p><p>If anyone is interested in a delicious Tony/Loki/Steve sandwich (to come), 'Orange Juice, No Ice', has another chapter and the ball is rolling ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey gorgous people! Last chapter is here :3 </p><p>I hope you enjoy xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a release. I let it all go and yet I couldn't stop the tremor on my lips. He was the only one I had ever told… and now I was terrified. Terrified that he would reject me, scream at me, laugh at me… not believe me. He took in a shaking breath. </p><p>"What the fuck!" </p><p>He growled. His fury so clear on his face as I opened my eyes to see him sit up. </p><p>"Why, what?..." </p><p>He was sputtering, trying to form the right words. </p><p>"I kept the baby." </p><p>I smiled, watching his mouth open and close. </p><p>"I tried to go to the hospital, to remove him... But I just couldn't. He never asked for this. I wanted to be able to bring him into this world and I wanted him to be raised by loving parents. I adopted him out to this lovely couple in Dakota." </p><p>I sighed slowly watching him with weary eyes.</p><p>"You were a good guy. If I had told you what had happened and you at least didn't kill Thanos, then you would have stayed with me. You would have given up everything for me. You had a future, Tony, I couldn't take that away from you. So, I told you what I told you and I left. I never expected you to hold onto everything, and I never thought I'd see you again." </p><p>I had let it all out, he could take it as he may. Anger, resentment? </p><p>"Oh god." </p><p>Was all he said as if the sudden realisation had winded him. </p><p>"And look at you. Nice house, nice job and lots of money. You did it all, everything we talked about. You did it, Tony." </p><p>I smiled, holding his hand in mine. He looked to me, shocked. </p><p>"But I never got you, Loki. You were all I wanted. All this-" </p><p>He gestured around the room. </p><p>"This is nothing without you. I have felt empty for 15 years. And the more I missed you, the more I loved you and hated you all at the same time." </p><p>He punched the headboard and I gasped. </p><p>"That son of a bitch! I could kill him!" </p><p>He roared. I hushed him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. </p><p>"He's already dead. Last I heard he tried to rob the local store down on Maine street. Got thrown in jail, then found himself on the wrong end of a prison riot." </p><p>Suddenly I saw him move and then he was on top of me. His eyes were so dark and intense as they stared down at me. </p><p>"Forgive me, Loki." </p><p>His voice was low, his eyes pleading. I shook my head at him. </p><p>"Forgive you for what? Hating me? That's what I wanted you to do." </p><p>His head fell as he closed his eyes briefly. </p><p>"For not being there for you when you really needed me." </p><p>He whispered, voice strangled and breathy. I smiled, trying to stop the ache in my throat traveling up to my eyes. </p><p>"You didn't know, Tony." </p><p>My voice cracked as I looked into his sad eyes and the past came rushing back. A small sob escaped my mouth and with that, the tears fell. I tried to catch them, to wipe them away before they fell but I wasn't fast enough. </p><p>He put his forehead to mine and stayed with me until my eyes dried and my body stopped shaking. He wiped away the last tear with his thumb and kissed my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and saw the boy I knew so long ago. I didn't know what came over me, but I leaned forward and put my lips to his. </p><p>Suddenly his lips moved back against mine, his tongue darting in and making me moan. He pushed my head to the pillow and continued the passionate kiss. His naked body was on mine, making my skin burst into flames, the warmth traveling up my spine and down my legs. I felt his excitement against my bare thigh. </p><p>We had never had sex before. It was strange to say. We had been together as teenagers for years, but I had always wanted to wait for my first heat… my virginity was stolen from me by Thanos. </p><p>I tried pushing that thought to the back of my mind. I was in this moment and his body against mine, his mouth against mine, driving me crazy. I moaned as his hips gyrated against my hardening cock, his fingers traveling up and down my waist, reaching my chest. I gasped in pleasure at his touch, moving my own hips against him, feeling his hardness against mine. His scent, thick and heavy and warm. The smell of sandalwood and fresh pine.</p><p>"Please Tony, now." </p><p>I gasped out against his mouth. He moved from my lips and I whimpered at the loss of contact. His teeth grazed down my body and I bit my bottom lip as I moaned from the sensation. His teeth then grazed past my bellybutton and I squirmed under him. </p><p>He chuckled into my belly before slowly pressing tiny kisses across my hips and side. His hot tongue made a trail up and past my nipples as he made his way back to my mouth. I giggled and tried to pull him close. </p><p>"I see your impatience hasn't improved." </p><p>He chuckled. I grinned between his kisses and gripped his shoulders with my nails, scratching down his back. He nipped my neck in response, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh of my scent gland and I couldn't help the deep moan from escaping my lips. I grabbed his ass, gripping hard and bit his lip. Slick was already running down my legs, the scent of it driving the Alpha crazy, his cock hard and angry at my hole.</p><p>"Get to it Anthony or I'll start myself." </p><p>He chuckled, releasing a possessive growl before crushing his lips to mine and plunging into my depths, his thick cock carving a place deep inside my core. I moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of him inside me, so thick, so full. </p><p>He groaned as he pushed himself into me again and again. The friction building the fire inside me. I cried out at each thrust, moaning against his groans, feeling his hard body against my own. </p><p>"Oh god." </p><p>I cried, I dug my nails into his back and he grunted. He was chanting my name, over and over again. With each plunge, he said my name like a prayer, his cock filling me completely. It felt as though we were one being, joined together and sealed by fire. </p><p>Each time he pushed inside me I felt whole again. I moaned loudly as the feeling inside threatened to burst. My toes tingled and sparks of electricity reached every corner of my body, all reaching to that single point in my body, the place where two became one.</p><p>"I'm going to, I'm-" </p><p>I managed to scream before I shattered into a thousand pieces of pleasure. Unravelling in his stronghold. His knot filled quickly, the thickness of it stretching me almost painfully. He thrust once more before he groaned against me, spilling his hot seed deep inside my belly, his knot nestled high, joining us together. </p><p>We stayed there like that. Together. Two heartbeats racing, two bodies connected. I huffed, kissing his cheek and dropping my head back to the pillow. When I finally caught my breath, I checked my watch and he frowned. </p><p>"Got somewhere to be?" </p><p>He asked astonished, our bodies still joined by his thick knot. I shrugged, circling my fingers across his jaw. </p><p>"Just wondering if my 24 hours are up." </p><p>I said casually. His face fell, his mouth opening in shock. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the laughter as I watched him struggle. He saw me then and my lips twisted in a wicked grin, my laugh finally slipping out. It took him a moment before he started to chuckle along with me. </p><p>"Oh, you are evil, my little Omega. I may have to teach you a lesson." </p><p>He leaned down and kissed me again passionately, pressing himself against me, the heat of his body matching the heat in his eyes. </p><p>I smiled up at him, my hearth skipping a beat as I clutched him a little closer, breathing in our combined scents and sighing contently at the feel of this man, of my Alpha, in my arms.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, Alpha."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is how it ends! Well I hope you enjoyed this little story hehe I know it's a bit different to my other stuff but thank you for keeping an open mind and reading until this point :D I wasn't sure what people would think of it haha so I'm glad some of you out there had fun! </p><p>Thanks so much for joining me~ I hope you are all safe and well &lt;3 xxx</p><p> </p><p>*A/N* With some of the material I write, I probably shouldn't be preaching, but I just wanted to quickly mention again that this story was written a while ago, and although Loki is entitled to how he feels on the matter, virginity is a construct- if someone is assaulted, pressured or even if their first time wasn't a happy experience- you don't have to feel trapped in the notion that that was your real first time, you can have your real first time whenever, if ever you want. Rape isn't sex. I just wanted to share that because I wish someone told me that earlier &lt;3 I'm not sure I worded that right but I hope it helps xxx love you all!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback or comment, I always reply &lt;3</p><p>Full story will be posted in the span of a few days probably with multiple chapter updates since, as stated, the chapters are just POV changes. It's already written so it depends how long it takes me to edit it (it is an old story after all, and my spelling was even worse back then lol)</p><p>Thank you, beautiful readers! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>